Dynamite Duo vs. Odd Couple
Dynamite Duo vs. Odd Couple is the fifth episode of Double Dare. Opening Round (Mummy Wrap) In this opening round, each male player had to wrap toilet paper around his partner. Russ used up all of his team's toilet paper first, awarding him and Bridgette $20. Introducing the Contestants Dynamite Duo Bridgette enjoys cooking lemon meringue pies while Russ enjoys playing computer games. Odd Couple Brian plays soccer and practices piano while Michelle enjoys dancing, talking on the phone, and putting on makeup. Questions A Physical Challenge A (Back to Back Pickup) Russ and Bridgette had to each pick up three balls off the floor while strapped with their backs together in fifteen seconds. They managed to do so in seven seconds, awarding them $40. Questions B Toss-Up after the first commercial break (Putting the Squeeze On) Each female player had to take a sponge, dip it into a yellow bucket filled with water, and toss it across the stage to her partner, who would squeeze the sponge into the cup to the red fill line. The Dynamite Duo managed to fill their cup first, awarding them $40. Questions C Physical Challenge B (Boxing Glove Pie Catch) Bridgette had to throw pies over a yellow gymnastics bar and Russ had to catch three of them with boxing gloves within thirty seconds. Russ caught the third pie with fourteen seconds remaining, awarding him and Bridgette $80. Odd Couple's Consolation Prizes Just for playing, Brian and Michelle left with a month supply of Bubble Yum bubble gum, Nickelodeon Green Slime shampoo, and Hug-a-World backpacks. Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (Inside Out) Russ and Bridgette had to pop one of the three balloons and find the orange flag in one of them to win a $75 Toys "R" Us gift certificate. Obstacle 2 (Tire Swing) One player had to grab a green tire, swing over, and grab the orange flag to win a Sony AM/FM cassette player. Obstacle 3 (Sundae Slide) One player had to climb a slide covered in chocolate syrup, climb up onto the raised platform, slide down the spiral slide landing in a vat of whipped cream, chocolate pudding, and butterscotch and grab the orange flag to win a "Fly Me" skateboard made by Nash Manufacturing. Obstacle 4 (Syrup Canal) One player had to make their way through a pool of lime syrup and grab the orange flag attached to a white rod to win bicycles made by Ross Bicycles Incorporated. Obstacle 5 (The Tank) One player had to grab the orange flag and leap across a tank full of Styrofoam peanuts to win a Sony FD-10 Pocket Watchman. Obstacle 6 (The Lift) One player had to get on the lowered side of the see-saw with the other player landing in a vat of chocolate syrup and jelly beans. The first player will be pushed up to grab the orange flag to win a CD player made by Fisher Electronics. Obstacle 7 (Wall Climb) One player had to climb a short wall and grab the orange flag to win a VCR made by Sharp Corporation. Obstacle 8 (The Recipe Tire Run) One player had to grab cake ingredients from each colored tire and grab the orange flag to win a vacation and stay at the Buena Vista Palace. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Loss